


Busted

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [36]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Let’s face it, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 50





	Busted

Aelin tried not to smile, but she was really, _really_ struggling to stop her lips from curling into a satisfied smile. She tugged her shirt back into place, smoothed back her hair. Only a few moment ago Rowan had had her pinned to the couch, one hand tangled in her hair the other doing despicable things under the light cotton shirt she wore. When Aedion had walked into her apartment unannounced he had received a life ending shock.

“Let’s face it, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” Aelin said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Aedion was still standing by the front door, rubbing at his eyes. “I would beg to differ.”

Rowan was hiding somewhere, most likely in her bedroom. He had bolted as soon as Aedion very high pitched yelp of surprise had sounded. Aelin just found the whole incident a little too funny.

“We weren’t naked,” Aelin said matter of factly. “And it serves you right for not knocking.”

“It 2 o’clock in the afternoon!” Aedion said.

Aelin just shrugged. “I’m guessing you didn’t come here to witness that, to what do I owe this absolute pleasure?”

Aedion sighed. “I wanted to borrow some movies.”

“Help yourself,” Aelin said as she stood up from the couch and headed for her bedroom. “Make sure you lock the door on your way out.”

Aedion let out a groan, rubbing at is face again. He didn’t go to the cabinet that held Aelin’s movie collection. Instead he just opened the door and left, locking the it behind him.


End file.
